


Family

by Papaya_Milk



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: FTM, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, [wakes up in cold sweat] lego Robin trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papaya_Milk/pseuds/Papaya_Milk
Summary: Robin has something to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oboeist3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oboeist3/gifts), [ArtlessComedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtlessComedic/gifts).



Robin and Batman were currently tied up and being lowered into a pit of man-eating piranhas. You know, usual Saturday morning things with the Joker. 

"Batdad! I need to tell you something, before we die!" Robin yelled. 

They were lowered a little bit more. 

"Were not going to di-" batman got cut off by Robin.

"I'm transgender! I'm sorry! I'm not a real boy! I really tried to be but no matter how hard I try I just can't do it!" Robin said as tears ran down his cheeks. 

Batman tried to look at his son, but wasn't getting very far because he was literally dangling by a rope. As he tried to, and believe me he wanted to, Robin was downright sobbing uncontrollably but he managed a small smile as he sniveled. 

"I'm so sorry padre. I'm so sorry." He cried. 

"Robin, I don't care," Batman said seriously as he continued "your my son." 

Robin looked at Batman awestruck with tears dripping off his face and onto the water below. He didn't know what to say. He felt so happy at that moment he could just-

"Ahem. I'm still here." Joker said sarcastically cheerfully. 

"Oh, sorry Mr. Joker. I just had to tell Batdad before we died. I just thought he should know." Robin stated sniffling. 

"Your not going to die kid." Joker huffed out as he gripped the lever. 

"Oh thank you Mr. Joker! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Robin said smiling, his tears merely dried streaks on his adorable face. 

Joker rolled his eyes and pushed a button covering the pit of man-eating piranhas with glass. He then pulled the lever that safely put them on the glass. Joker dramatically trudged up the stairs to them and untied them. 

"There! Your lucky I have feelings." Joker said as he left the room leaving the two heroes to fend for themselves. 

"Padre? Were you serious when you said that?" Robin asked as he looked into his fathers eyes. Well at least the best he could with the cowl covering Batman's face. 

"Yes Robin. I was." Batman smiled a bit. He shuffled uncomfortably as he realized something.   
He was displaying emotions. But then he thought, 'Atleast its to someone I care about.'

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my first fic. Hope it's good. Also, who wants to talk trans Robin headcannons. Or just any lego batman movie headcannons. [why am I doing this with a lego movie]


End file.
